Halo Prime: Other S
by AbsoluteDestruction
Summary: A series of events that occured within the Halo Prime Universe. Just because they were not in the spotlight does not mean there were no other heroes. These are the stories of those who layed down their lives in order to save the universe.
1. A Special Moment

**Halo Prime: Other S: A Special Moment**

**A/N: This is a non-substantial Christmas Story. But not necessarily not canon to my story! (Evil Grin) I do recommend you remember the events of this part.**

John walked through the rec room of the ship. It's been five months on this thing, and he hasn't gotten tired of it yet. All because of her. He remembered how enamored he was, the first time she took off her armor. Sure they were enemies then, but things have changed. So much. And now look where they are. Back on Earth, it would be December right about now. It was customary for people to give gifts right?

He had to get her something.

Samus sat in the room she shared with John. As she sat, all she could think of was him. His strength, his courage, his intelligence, his loyalty, not to mention his looks. Samus didn't know why, but those freckles were adorable to her. John had unknowingly changed Samus from the inside out. He inadvertently taught her what love is, turned her from a cold-hearted murderer to a... warm-hearted murderer. There was a lot to do on this ship, a lot to see, and apparently, if she recalls correctly, around this time her family would celebrate Christmas. But what would John like?

John made his way through the ship, wandering into the mall area. These GF ships continue to amaze him. He kept walking, until he came to a jewelery store. He stepped inside, took a look around, and then he saw it. A 24 karat Diamond Ring. It was beautiful. He had to have it.

"How much for the ring?" John asked the cashier.

"That one? 1500 Credits." John checked his pockets. He currently only had 500. He spent most of his last withdrawal on personal training equipment. Then, Rick walked into the shop. He looked somewhat saddened, but nonetheless said,

"Here's a 1000. No need to pay me back."

"Rick, I-"

"Don't even worry about it. Make sure it's a special moment Chief. Merry Christmas." Rick then left to go on about his business

The Cashier handed him the ring, then asked,

"Friend of yours?"

"Yes. A good friend." The cashier smiled and said,

"Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas to you, sir." John admired the ring. "'...A special moment...'"

Samus stood in the rec room. She did a lot of hard work to set this up, and she thinks it will all pay off in the end. She heard footsteps, then darted toward the doorway. Lo and behold, it's John approaching with... something behind his back.

"What's that John?"

"Er, nothing you know me, just examining GF rounds again. What were you doing in the rec room?" John then slapped his forehead and said, "Exercising, obviously. What a rookie question."

"Actually John, if you'll just step inside..." John followed Samus into the rec room. She then turned on the lights and revealed her project: a fighting ring.

"A ring? Samus, this is perfect! You did this?"

"Yeah, it took a little while to find enough spare material to do this. It took me about three whole hours to build."

"Samus it's fantastic!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you! Merry Christmas John... do you want to try it out?" Samus began to feel nervous. If her plan went they way that she wanted it to, she wasn't really sure if she could handle it. But she _wanted_ it to work.

"Absolutely." John stepped into the ring, while Samus turned off the lights. "Okay, you want to fight me in these conditions? I'm warning you, I can see pretty well in the dark!"

"I think I'll manage." Samus stepped into the ring, then the pair commenced their duel. By now, they knew the way that the other fights, so they were more or less even at first. But the more the fought, the less they focused on fighting, and the more they focused on getting close to each other, touching each other. Eventually, however, John gained the other hand and took Samus to the floor. Instead of going for a pin however, he stroked her hair, and then simply said,

"Samus?"

"John?"

A few minutes later, John and Samus nearly broke down the door to their bunker, so wrapped up in each other that they didn't care. They did however, make sure to close the door. John barely had time to lock the door before Samus grabbed him and started literally tearing his shorts off, the only article of top wear, he had left, while he simultaneously ruined her bikini top. Before they could continue however, John said,

"Samus, I've never done this before, I don't know what I'm doing, and I've heard things can happen from this stuff."

"Neither have I, we'll figure it out as we go along, we always do, and things always happen. I'm ready for them."

"Good enough for me."

Several hours later, Samus laid next to John, massaging his rugged chin.

"You need a shave," she jokingly said.

"You too." she slapped him softly, then playfully said, "I do not!"

"Look at all of this hair! There's no way you can fit this into a helmet." Samus frowned and said,

"Do you really not like it?"

"Of course I do Samus, it's beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful."

"Likewise." she drew herself closer then said, "You know, I really can't think of anything that would make this moment anymore special." John's eyes shot open, then he jumped out of the bed. "John, is their something wrong?"

"...'A special moment'..." John said to himself. He found the tattered back pocket of his shorts, then pulled it out.

The diamond ring. He turned to Samus, but before he could say anything, she said,

"Yes, John, I will. How can I object?"

**A/N: Daaaaaaawwwwwww. Isn't that cute? Well, I believe now is as good a time as any to introduce: Halo Prime: Other S, a collection of side stories, all of which are important to the story, but none of which exactly "fit". Here you will learn of the exploits on Mars, The Moon, The Elites adventures on the outer rim, and some other things that I can't quite reveal yet. This has just been a small, miniscule taste of what's to come. **

**Also, special thanks to Spar 118 for the idea to write a Christmas-based story. I really needed a good reason to start this series, and He unknowingly gave it to me. Thank you, man.**

**And Once again, Merry Christmas Fanfic. Still love you all.**


	2. Leanna Z180

**Halo Prime: Other S**

**The ballad of Leanna Z-180**

Spartan Leanna-Z180 Zeta Company

"Fuck."  
Leanna took cover by a downed pelican, it was only a couple hours since the drop and shit hit the fan as soon as they landed, she got separated from Zeta and now was just hoofing it. She peeked around the pelican, seeing her objective. She started to sprint to it and received a barrage of Brute Shot grenades, her shields were reduced, the audible alarm blasted in her ears, telling her to take cover. She jumped while unloading her clip into the Brute and landed, and rolled next to a rock. She let her shields recharged, she was foolish for just charging and not making sure the area cleared.  
She started taking fire from Drones and a pack of Brutes, about a dozen Brutes, and at least 50 Drones,  
"Fucking-A," she yelled as she started firing, she kept moving, and took out half the Drones and 5 Brutes.  
That's when the remaining Drones decided to swarm her and try to lift her up in the air and drop her, sure as shit was not going to happen, she blind-fired, and started swinging her arms, using all her force, she struggled to break free from the nasty insects, they gradually lifted her up a couple feet in the air, and then, a Brute screamed the order  
"Throw your grenades you fools!"  
'Ahhh shit,' she thought. She had to think fast, the Brutes threw the grenades; she kicked her legs free and moved them, she had only one chance, she used her momentum to 360 and moved so fast she broke free and slingshotted away from the Drones, and right before the plasma grenades stuck them and completely obliterated the Drones, it seemed her luck was changing, until she realized she was heading towards the Brutes.

'Crap.'

She tucked herself in a ball and started to flip and smashed into three unlucky Brute bastards, breaking at least most of their bones. She stood and dodged more Brute shots, she picked up two Spikers and sprayed the Brutes, and they all dropped.  
She reloaded the alien weaponry, and made her way and scaled the alien structure; she cautiously entered the structure, it was clear.  
She made her way to the top. Still no resistance. She knew something was up. She checked her radar. Nothing. She made her way to the generator of the structure and planted the bomb then she made her way to the support room, and planted the other bomb. Her radio then sparked with life and she heard Paul's voice  
"Leanna! Disclose your location,"  
"Sir, I'm at the objective and I've planted the bombs," she responded.  
"Great, we are heading to your location via a commandeered Phantom, get ready for a pickup."  
"Affirmative." She made it outside on top of the structure, seeing the Spartan controlled Phantom.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The earth shook as a nuke went off miles away from the structure  
"Holy Shit!" Paul's voice filled her helmet. "Oh crap brace for-" That was the last she ever heard of Paul, as the Phantom was thrown into the ground and exploded.  
She stopped breathing and her heart sank.  
Then she was hit by the impact wave, and was sent flying and crashed into the ground, smashing her armor, damaging her shielding and knocking her out.

She awoke to snowing ashes and the landscape blacked and she could not see 100 feet in front of her  
She was injured, and she had no idea where to go, she realized that the suit's automatic beacon system activated so that she could be recovered, but the beacon was damaged so instead of making it look like there was multiple beacons to confuse the Covies from getting to her, she now was likely to be surrounded.  
She was not going to die without a fight  
As she predicted a squad of Grunts came, lucky for her they did not see her, so she sprinted and disarmed one Grunt and unloaded hot plasma onto the others, she picked up a Needler and gathered ammo and encountered Skirmishers and Jackals, their bloodthirsty eyes fixed on her. She fired and rolled to a rock and picked them off and took a hold of a Needler rifle with more ammo. She also picked up plasma grenades and equipped herself with a makeshift shield gauntlet that covered her body. The next hour she fought with waves of Covies, and then the beacon made the sound that told her help was nearly here.  
Her radar started filling with enemies; 2 dozen Brutes started firing at her as she returned the favor, she dispatched most of them without a sweat, until her luck betrayed her, and a pair of Hunters entered the skirmish. She had not heavy weapons, but she only had the needlers. She charged the Hunters dodging their fuel cannons, rolled between them, and one of them tried to bash her with its shield, she went between its legs and its shield collided with its bond brother and caused it to fire its fuel cannon into the other one, and both were consumed. She smiled and had much thanks for their stupidity, her party was interrupted when she ducked just in time to avoid getting sliced in half, as a Brute Chieftain who must have gotten lucky and found himself an energy sword was bearing down on her.  
'Not good,' He just kept swinging the sword like he was desperate. She tripped and was almost stabbed in the face, but she grabbed the near-by severed Hunter shield and blocked the sword. The Brute yet persisted and the shield started to melt. She charged up a plasma pistol and shot the charged shot at the Brute an hit its shoulder, it howled in pain and she jumped up, expecting it to be distracted by its pain. But the Brute swung its sword, she moved, but not fast enough, and her lower part of her arm was severed. She screamed in pain but did not hesitate as she fired another charged shot into the Brutes face. She lingered there standing when she heard...  
'Fuc-' She was hit with a Brute shot grenade, and was thrown to the ground, she attempted to crawl, but more Brute shots impacted the ground. She was weak, she tasted blood, and she could not feel much of anything. As she laid on her back and tried to move, a Brute approached her, it seemed like it was grinning and it chuckled. It aimed its Brute Shot at her. She expect her life to end, she thought of the other Spartans. She was going to join them soon. She closed her eyes and heard the Brute Shot fire, but instead of it killing her, the Brute shot into the air. She opened her eyes and saw an energy sword through the Brutes back, and it fell. She saw a tall, silver elite, half of its jaw missing.  
"Spartan..." she heard it say, but she fell into unconsciousness. "Will she live?" R'tas asked the Human medic.  
"Its hard to say, she is messed up pretty bad, but if she's lucky we could replace her damaged limbs with machines." R'tas paused and stared at the Spartan. She had fought honorably, according to the bodies littered around her. He has only met few warriors such as her.  
"I wish her luck."

**A/N: Okay, so not _exactly _a Halo/Metroid crossover. But hey, it's still a good story, right?**

**What's very important to note here is that I am _not _the author of this story. Oh no, I am but a lowly editor. No, the real author of this story is Spar 118. All credit goes to him. So don't congratulate him.**

andflamehimtoo

**Peace!**


End file.
